


Victon Stories

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multi, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: A Love Story for every member!





	1. Chan and SoJung

This day had been a long time coming, SoJung was heading back home. After being in America for the last six months, she couldn’t wait to see her boyfriend. At the time she thought she would have, to figure out the best way home. Since it seemed obvious that Chan would be busy with work, either way, it didn’t matter to SoJung. After finally getting off the plane, she stretched a little before organizing her bags. Looking out the window of the airport, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling like a fool. If she could collapse right here, and now and have it not look like an emergency she would. With that happy thought in mind.

She continued on heading through customs, it seemed pretty boring. She found a bit of entertainment though, in her boyfriend.

_Chan <3:_

_“I can’t wait to see you, to hold you and tell you I love you.”_

_SoJung <3:_

_“You will not make me blush in public >.<.”_

_“I will probably cry a little when I see you, hold you and tell you I love you.”_

SoJung almost embarrassed herself with how distracted she got, making people wait a little bit extra. She was quick to continue on by the time, she was at the baggage carousel her suitcases were there. Breathing a sigh of relief she picked them up, with the help of a stranger. She thanked him before heading out, only to be stopped a few minutes later. “No way” she dropped her things, crying a little a few metres in front of her. Was Chan with a ‘Welcome home’ sign, and a smile SoJung couldn’t believe it. Closing the distance, they hugged and cried a little. “This is why I love you,” Chan laughed a little.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t pick you up,” after pulling apart he gave her one more surprise. A beautiful bouquet of flowers, nothing could be better. After a few minutes they headed to the car, it was a little quiet during the drive. But it didn’t matter since, they were together again. Chan did have another surprise in store, but it can wait until tomorrow. When it’s SoJung’s birthday which will be, a bit of a quiet celebration. “What would like to rest, or do something” SoJung thought about it. “I would like to rest, but I would also like something to eat.” He smiled a little as he headed, to one of her favourite restaurants.

 

It was eight o'clock by the time they were up, and slowly getting out of bed. SoJung wasn't aware of what was waiting for her, she had been so tired yesterday. She didn't bother to look anywhere besides, the living room and their bedroom. Which was a win in Chan's book, since he had decorated their little dining room. Placing the gifts on the table as they headed that way, Chan smiled as he said; "I have a surprise but, you need to close your eyes." SoJung was feeling very curious "okay" he led, her in standing at the edge of the table.

As he stood behind her "you can look now," it took a few moments for her to adjust. "Oh my god" she was quick to turn around, and hug him "thank you are amazing.” He laughed a little ”I know just, wait until you see what will happen today.” SoJung couldn't wait after a few minutes she decided, to open her presents it was quiet for a few minutes. As they had breakfast Chan smiled a little, as he teased her with what would be happening. Of course, she had no idea that most of her family and, their friends would be waiting for her.

At one of the RSL clubs in town in a private room, so they could celebrate her birthday. It would be nice for everyone to catch up, it was easy enough for Chan all he would tell her is; that they would be going out for lunch. So, SoJung picked out one of her favourite dresses, a nice pair of shoes. She didn't do a lot with her hair, but it was still enough to render her boyfriend speechless. When they arrived she was surprised to see a couple, of her nieces holding up a sign. As soon that was over they dropped the sign, before running back to the room giggling.

SoJung was used to that walking into the room, it was her turn to be speechless. "Oh my god" the room was beautifully decorated, it was also filled with family and friends, and maybe a few presents. The absolute best way to spend her birthday. 


	2. Subin and Nari

Subin and Nari have only been friends for six months, but that was more than enough time for Subin. The past few weeks he had been trying to come up, with the perfect way to confess. At first he began to write letters, but they went unfinished. His next idea was to leave little notes, and flowers on her locker. He was happy when Nari found them, it brought a smile to her face. That was enough even if she wasn't aware, of who it was behind it. After that he would spend more and more, time in his music class. Putting a few ideas together.

A collection of songs, the perfect arrangement just for Nari.

One Wednesday morning, he left a note on her locker.  _"Meet me in the music room during lunch,"_ Nari was curious she couldn't wait. Naturally, she wanted to know who her secret admirer is. Subin waited nervously inside as he finished, up a few things it was quiet. As the bell went and his classmates left, it wasn't unusual that a student stayed behind. A few minutes went by, before Nari walked in a smile on her face. "So, it's you" Subin smiled a little "yeah," it was obvious he's not good at this. She slowly moved closer to him "so, why did you want to meet here."

That helped he took a deep breath, "I wanted to show you something." His slightly shaky voice pointed out how nervous he was, Nari found it cute as she leaned on her right arm on the desk. She moved her left hand through his hair, before gently caressing his face. Subin blushed "that's no-not helping" she giggled a little, "I'm sorry I couldn't help it you're just so cute." Of course, now he wanted to hide away, clearing his throat he quickly played the first track. It was quiet enough as the music filled the room, Nari closed her eyes as she listened to the lyrics.

Subin relaxed a little, a few minutes later the song was over. Nari was smiling more "that's just one of the songs, for you" closing that little bit of distance. Subin looked away as she asked "how many did you write," he looked back briefly as he said "seven." Nari couldn't believe it "that is amazing," she was close enough to kiss him. But she wasn't going to give in that easily, after a couple of minutes she sat on the desk. A playful smile on her face "could you play another one," he laughed a little choosing one that said exactly, what he felt for her. 

Of course, she couldn't help but tease him, as the beat took over. Nari decided to time for a dance, it was no surprise that she was born to be a dancer. Subin's heart beat like crazy as he watched her, knowing this was one of the reasons he liked her. Subin moved his chair out enough, so he could easily pack his things away. It also gave Nari the perfect chance to sit on his lap, she laughed a little at his shocked expression. "I have the perfect response for this," he looked curious as he automatically placed his arms around her. With no hesitation she kissed him.

It was too quick in his opinion, he smiled a little before kissing her again. Nari was happy with how this was going, they were so in their own little world they almost missed the bell. Unfortunately they had to part ways, but they would meet up after school. Subin was feeling so pleased that his plan worked, he didn't care what they were given in class. He, of course, missed the look on Sejun's face. As their teacher began talking Sejun whispered in his ear, "I take it things went well with Nari." All Subin did was smile proudly and nod, that said it all.

And because he wanted class over, time seemed to go slowly. He received a message from Nari, he smiled like a fool.  _"Let's not wish for time to go fast,"_ of course, he agreed and did his best to be discreet. As they texted a little thankfully, before they knew it the class was over. Waiting in the shade near the entrance, without a word they both smiled. It wouldn't be hard to figure it out, it seemed that now Subin felt confident. As he held her hand as they walked home, Nari felt on top of the world. Nothing could beat how they were feeling. 

The following morning Nari couldn't believe that Subin, was waiting for her. 


End file.
